


A Ship on the Sea of Emotion

by HarlotQuinn24



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst?, F/M, Fluff, More Fluff, Smut, smut in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlotQuinn24/pseuds/HarlotQuinn24
Summary: Dany trying to figure out her feelings about Jon.*is bad at summaries*Like she likes him probably. She guesses.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bunch of fluff. A sort of attempt to get into the mindset of Dany trying to figure out what's happening with Jon. Takes place at the end of episode six and a bit beyond. I apologize if this is terrible. I just wanted to see if I could step into Dany's mind and show a little bit of what she's going through. I worked feverishly to get this up before the finale tonight. Thank you and goodbye.

Dany stands on what some people called the edge of the world. She’s looking out into the vast expanse of snow, ice and bitterly harsh wind. The wind is biting into her eyes and face as she stares out searching for any sign of him. She had seen the wights knock him below the surface of the frozen lake, but she had to keep her resolve. She had to keep hoping. If she gave up hope the tears threatening the backs of her eyes would spring to the surface. She had lost one of her children today. She couldn’t lose him too. Her throat was thick and tight with the effort of reigning in tears. Ser Jorah was telling her it was time to go. She could feel herself responding to him and hoped it didn’t sound too pleading. With a tight chest and an aching heart, she turned to leave. That’s when Jorah saw something in the distance. She couldn’t breathe. If she dared to breathe, the tears would finally come.

She watched through a haze of worry as he was rushed inside and his frozen garments were torn from him. He didn’t even appear to be conscious. Her thoughts were a chorus of prayers to the old gods and the new that he would just live. Her cacophony of prayers were interrupted when she saw his bare chest. Ser Davos had said that he had taken a knife to the heart for his people. He wasn't being hyperbolic, he was recounting events. Jon’s torso bore so many scars. Even though every scar she saw caused pain to tear through her, she couldn't look away. Her eyes raked over his scars and she once again fought back the tears. The tears that she feared once started would never cease. How could the people he so gallantly loved and protected do such a unspeakable thing to him? To cause life ending, excruciating pain to such a brave man. A brave man who cared so very deeply. He may not say much, but the pools of his eyes always conveyed what he left unsaid. His dark, caring eyes that she would give almost anything to have him look at her with such care again.

She excused herself so he could be tended to, and also so she could pull herself together. She paced back and forth, wringing her hands and trying to breathe. Her breaths came out ragged and shaky as she fought the tears that had been burning the backs of her eyes for what felt like an eternity. ‘Just let him be okay,’ she pleaded to the heavens. When she realized the pacing and waiting was actually making her nerves worse, she decided to finally check on him. Putting on her most composed face, she made her way down the corridor. She could feel her heart pounding so loudly that it drowned out the sounds of the ship around her. She felt herself moving and willing herself to put one foot in front of the other. She felt a bit like a husk of a person, the events of the day and unshed tears finally taking their toll. When she finally reached his doorway and saw him steadily breathing, her shoulders finally relaxed slightly. She hadn't realized how tightly she had been holding them in anxiety.

She made her way around the bed and came to sit next to him. She sat like that for several moments, just watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. Drinking him in, relaxing into the feeling that he was here. He was safe. She could reach out and place a hand on his chest to feel the steady beating of his heart, but she didn’t dare, she wouldn't wake him. He needed to rest, to heal. So she just sat and watched him as tears brimmed in her eyes. As her tears pooled his eyes fluttered open. He looked at her for a long moment. His eyes filled with so much emotion and he finally spoke, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” It was all she could do to keep from bursting into tears in the moment. She didn’t dare to speak, for speaking would reveal the shakiness in her voice. So she simply shook her head and turned her eyes down so he couldn't see the ring of tears around them. At her withdraw he reached out his hand and took hers as an act of comfort. “I wish I could take it back. I wish we had never gone,” he apologized again. 

She shook her head again, this time as if steeling herself for the words to come. With a shrug of her shoulders she replied, “ I don’t. If we hadn’t gone I wouldn’t have seen. You have to see it to know, now I know.” He looked at her with sorrowful eyes. She took a breath and continued, “The dragons are my children, the only children I'll ever have. Do you understand?” He opened his mouth as if to speak, but instead he just took a deep breath and nodded. “We are going to destroy the Night King and his army. We are going to do it together. You have my word,” she said with complete sincerity. He took a breath and swallowed, “Thank you, Dany.” 

“Dany?” She couldn't help the smile at the memory of a name she had long forgotten. She sighed and looked away in thought. “Who was the last person to call me that? I’m not sure, was it my brother? Hmm. Not the company you want to keep.” He looked at her with very soft eyes, “Alright. Not Dany. How about My Queen? I’d, um, bend the knee but…” He looked down at his bed-ridden state. Her eyebrows came together in surprise and confusion. “What about those who swore allegiance to you?” 

“They’ll come to see you for what you are,” he stated with utmost sincerity. The tears of the day finally making their way to the surface. She took his hand once again, rolling her thumb over his knuckles. He looked down at their clasped hands and gripped her hand tighter. “I hope I deserve it," was all she could manage to say. “You do,” was his simple and sincere reply, his eyes steadily holding hers. She tried to remove her hand from his, but he just held her more tightly. His eyes shone with reverence. She felt the atmosphere of the room change around her as she looked into his eyes, their hands held tightly together. She finally pulled her hand free, and looked away as if embarrassed. “You should get some rest.” When she finally met his eyes once more he just held her gaze and then closed his eyes as if to sleep.

The reality of it was hitting her and she needed air. He just had to use his eyes to convey the words he left unsaid. She thought she might be ill. This was too much to take in after the day she'd had. She rushed down the corridor. When she finally returned to her chambers she fell against the door, releasing the shaky breath she had been holding in an effort to keep the tears at bay. Sliding down the door she finally let go of her emotions of the day. Tears mourning the loss of her dragon, tears she had held back when she thought she had lost Jon, tears from his return, tears for the scars on his body, tears from him acknowledging her as his queen and finally tears that seeing love in his eyes brought. She huddled into the door and just let them flow. Her throat burned at this onslaught of emotion and the action of choking on sobs. She idly wondered if anyone could hear her. She knew they would think she was crying over Viserion. She could live with that. What she was finding harder was realizing that in such a short time this “White Wolf” had managed to mean so much to her. She was the rightful Queen of the seven Kingdoms and here she was crying over a man. She wanted to believe that one day perhaps caring for someone wouldn’t feel like she was being torn apart. 

Yet here she was. Part of her wondered why she was fighting this so hard. Why did she run away from a man because he looked at her with adoration and wonder? Why would she cry about it? Why was she feeling anything that she was feeling? She needed to work her way through this. She knew she cared deeply for Jon. Perhaps too deeply. When he took her hand, she felt it wrap around her heart. When she tried to pull away away and he gripped her more tightly she felt a rush. When he had called her his Queen and told her she deserved to be be Queen she had almost felt light headed. When he looked at her after with all of his emotion… She couldn’t handle how much she felt. So she had run away. Once she had started unboxing her emotions she had stopped crying. She realized she was still on the floor. She picked herself up and sighed at how ridiculous she was being. Why did he have to look at her like that? Why did he have to be so perfect? Why was she so drawn to him? Why did Drogon like him? Why does the heart have to complicate everything? Why can't she stop thinking about any of this? She tried to take her mind from him, to think of the strategies of the impending wars. She tried to think of anything, but no matter what she tried, her mind kept replaying his face again and again. 

That night she lay awake, her eyes looking toward the ceiling but actually seeing nothing. She was lost in thought. Her face was mostly blank except for the twinkle in her eye. She was slowly accepting what was happening for what it was. She could feel that buzz in her heart when she thought of Jon. That feeling of euphoria and excitement when she thought about seeing him the next morning. Her mind kept playing out various contingencies for their events. That euphoria flitted away when she thought of how in a moment it could all change. The White Walkers and the Night King posed an insane threat. She may not even get the chance to see what could happen with Jon. In the snap of a finger everything that their future could be could disappear into the black void of death. She couldn't decide which prospect was more ominous to her. That she could actually see a future with this man or that it could all be stripped away from her. The thought of a future with him left her almost breathless. What she was feeling was very new for her, to long for someone, to feel her heart reaching out in hope, to have met someone new and have her heart pine for them, to want to be victorious in these wars not just for her birthright and her people, but to maybe actually live a happy and fulfilling life. 

How could she feel so much so fast? How could the mere thoughts of him cause her pulse to race and make her head feel light? Thinking of his eyes would cause her heart to lurch and fill her mind with fantasies. The thoughts of him were almost too much. She did want him. She finally had to admit this to herself. The fear of falling is the hardest part. That fear of rebuttal, that fear of being cared for in return. The act of actually being able to give your heart in exchange for another’s. To be able to say here’s my heart, here I am, here are my faults, here are my victories, take me as I am. To allow yourself to be vulnerable, to allow yourself to be loved. Not just to be loved as a queen, but to be loved down in your soul. That’s what she wanted, to be loved by Jon wholly in her very soul. To spend every moment she could spare in his company, to steal glances at him and have him steal glances at her. To be able to look at him and have their eyes look into one another with fervor matching fervor. To be able to lose herself in his touch, to fall into his embrace and savor each sensation. To feel the roughness of his stubble, the softness and strength of his hands. To feel his calloused thumb brush across her cheek. Her own shudders broke the spell of her reverie. 

It was just after dawn now and she hadn't slept at all. She had spent the entire night awake with thoughts of him. She had come to terms with the level of her own desire. She decided that she was tired of fighting it. It would be so much easier to give herself over to the pull of wanton longing. She wasn't going to fight it anymore. She wasn't going to fight him anymore. She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, rolling her shoulders back with her new resolve. The morning sun mirrored the light she had just shed on the corners of her heart. She had to go see him. She couldn't wait, she didn't want to waste another second. She dressed quickly and left for his chambers with a newfound resolve. Today was the day. No more waiting. 

She lightly rapped her knuckles on the frame of his door. He smiled at her immediately, her heart stuttering at his smile. “Good morning, my Queen,” he said with a smile crinkling the corners of his eyes. She finally gave over to her heart and smiled back at him. His smile managed to broaden. She could feel her heart tighten at his expression. She drank in the sight of him, taking in his open face and his kind eyes, and letting the feeling of how dearly she held them wash over her. This feeling was soaking into her marrow. Knowing that everything could change in an instant, she enjoyed this moment right here. In this moment they were just two people looking into each others’ eyes, which were shining with a hope for tomorrow. “How are you feeling?” She queried while sitting and taking his hand. His hands were warmer today, no longer gripped by the deathly chill of the lake. “Much better. Thank you,” he responded, never breaking eye contact and brushing his thumb over her knuckles. 

She had made her decision somewhere between last night and this morning, but now that she was in the moment she found it difficult. She sat with him, hand in hand, eyes gazing into eyes. Every part of her was crying out to run her fingers along the lines of his face, to trace the scars of death blows along his abdomen and chest. With a steadying breath she did just that. She reached out to gently caress his brow, the lids of his eyes fluttering at her touch. When his eyes opened again they had glazed over and shone with adoration. When she looked into his emotion filled eyes, she felt her breath catch and her head get light. She leaned in closer to him, breathing in the scent of him. He smelled fresh and masculine and very much like a snow covered mountain top. She shut her eyes, memorizing each sensation. As she hovered there basking in the moment he closed the gap between them. She felt his mouth cover hers, his stubble crushing into her chin, his hand raking into her hair. Her blood was singing in her veins at each and every sensation his touch elicited. She relaxed into the kiss, giving herself over to the call of her body. The call in her very soul. 

Their lips clashed, their lips learned, their tongues explored, their tongues mated. They lost themselves in each other. He kissed her like he was trying to capture her soul and give his in return. Their kiss wasn’t hurried or need driven. It was soft and slow. Lips kneading together in a slow dance. Dany almost felt like crying again as this kiss brought every emotion to the surface of her heart. Her heart was so full. Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard a warning of the danger this meant for her heart. To have someone whose very touch could start a fire in her soul. She knew the voice didn't stand a chance to the man who was building himself a home in her heart and a future in her head. One more gentle caress of lips and she pulled back and rested her forehead on his. Her hands sat solidly on his chest as they stayed in each others’ orbit, just enjoying the moment they were lucky enough to have shared. It had been a very long time since either one of them had thought themselves lucky.


	2. Love Comes in Through the Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The love scene from the finale but a bit more in depth. As in more than 15 seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just pure smut. I would call myself Jonerys Trash but it seems too tame for what I am. I'm more of a Jonerys Dumpster fire. I hope y'all like it.

Dany heard a knock on her door. She opened it to find Jon waiting, his eyes clouded with intent. He entered wordlessly and closed the door. No sooner had the door closed than he was on her, his mouth crashing onto hers, his body urging her against the door. His hands were in a frenzy to find purchase. Gone was the slow and gentle kiss of the other day. It had been replaced by one of hunger. His body had her pinned to the door as his mouth ravaged her. His own intensity had awoken a fire in her very soul. His tongue invaded her mouth and flooded her senses. She couldn't keep herself from moaning into his mouth. Their bodies were like thrashing limbs, needing to be closer to the other. She drew up her leg around his hips, hot with desire. The desire was burning her up and she needed him to quench the flames. 

He pinned her hips against the wall with his own and the sensations caused her to break the kiss, throwing her head back in a surge of pleasure. He seized this moment to continue his assault, but this time on her neck. He dragged his teeth up her throat, sending shivers down her spine. He followed the reddening trail with his tongue to soothe the sensitive skin. He nibbled his way to her collar bone, gently biting at her flushed skin and softly kissing after each bite. The mixture of sensations, between the roughness of his teeth, the softness of his lips, the dexterity of his tongue and the harshness of his stubble, had her arching into his every touch. He was like fire consuming her. She needed him naked and she needed him under her. 

Her hands found the buckles that held his tunic. Her hands worked at them furiously, wanting desperately to feel his skin directly on hers. Once his tunic was discarded she brushed her fingers over his scars. She held him with her eyes as her hands traced every blow. His chest heaving, she bent her head and planted a kiss on each scar. His hand cupped her cheek and drew her mouth back up to his. This kiss wasn't as needy as the last, but it soon turned that way. His hands rolled over her shoulders and down her back. His hands felt solid, strong and sure as they circled her waist. Her senses were completely filled by this man. His tongue was massaging hers when she vaguely heard the sound of fabric tearing. His mouth never left hers as she felt her dress pooling at her feet and his calloused hands running down her back. Pressed into his hard body, his rough hands making their way down, his mouth capturing hers…it was a very heady mix. 

As her hands dug into his shoulders, she relished the feeling of his bare skin on hers. His hands drifted lower and roughly cupped her ass. She would have her turn in a minute. There was still the matter of his trousers. She withdrew from him and made her way to his laces. She raked her hands down his abdomen. He really was quite beautiful. His body swayed slightly at her touch and a bit more when she tugged on the top of his trousers. She was starting to untie his laces when his hand joined hers. He wasted no time with the knot, he simply slipped a thumb under the strings and with a pop the string was pulled free. She hooked her thumbs into the waistband, grazing her knuckles over incredibly defined hips. Every inch she pushed the trousers down revealed more and more of this beautifully crafted specimen. She took in the dents of his hips, muscular thighs, the two perfect globes that were his ass, and not to mention the marvelous erection that was twitching in time to his pulse. She made a slow circle around him, both drinking him in and also running a hand over his muscles. She gently cupped each cheek of his perfect ass and then barely ghosted a touch over the erection that was screaming for attention. 

When she finally returned her gaze to his eyes she saw them filled with hunger. She could even go so far as to say they were ravenous. No sooner had she seen his hunger than he was on her. His arms circled her, his lips bruising her and his erection pleasantly digging into her abdomen. He pulled her onto the bed, cradling her between his legs. Her chest solidly rested on his as she ran her hand along his side, feeling his muscles contract and relax with every move he made. His hands framed her face, digging into her hair. Showing her his need, every time she pulled back to nip at his lips or flick her tongue out he would greedily draw her mouth back to his. He took control, rolling them over. She hadn't let a man on top of her in years, but strangely with Jon she didn’t mind so much. With that thought, he slid and entered her, her eyes screwing shut and her head thrown back in pleasure. That initial thrust overwhelmed her senses. For a moment she thought she may have left this plane of existence. The feel of him was sublime. The way he moved inside her was sending shivers through her entire body, building an intense coil low and hot in her stomach, curling her toes. 

As his hips worked her closer and closer to the precipice his tongue laved up her neck. His hand found hers and clasped it above her head. Her other hand clawed at his back, dug into his chest. Her hands searched for any purchase she could find to grab at him. Anything to help convey just how close she was to coming undone around him. Then he stilled. He pulled back to look into her eyes, his chest heaving and his body quivering. He was shaking with desire for her, but he had stopped to look into her eyes. A distant memory came unbidden to her brain, “love comes in through the eyes.” She hadn't been the one to look into his eyes to show her love, he had. Something tightened around her heart when this realization washed over her. He loved her and she loved him and that love would last her a lifetime. They took a deep breath, almost in unison, as if sharing a common thought and his mouth was back on hers. The frenzy of earlier was replaced by a deep, languid kiss. He kissed her soundly and began to move his hips once more. 

His hips moved at a sinfully slow pace as if trying to convey the depth of his emotion. Each pull and thrust pushing her closer and closer to insanity. His rhythm was delicious, exquisite, earth shattering. She could feel the pull of ecstasy just around the corner, everything in her building up to that moment of sheer bliss. As she drew closer to the brink the sounds that escaped her lips were incoherent. A sound between a moan and a plea came from her throat. He answered with a sound somewhat like a growl and picked up his pace. Her body was a quivering mess clinging to him. Her hips bucked with his increased pace and her hearing was beginning to falter. He pinned her hands over her head, interlocking their fingers. With a swivel of his hips he sent her soaring over the edge of oblivion. Her head was thrown back and her face was frozen in a silent scream as pleasure tore hotly through every nerve in her body. He followed suit and lost control of the pace he had so carefully kept. He pounded into her through his own orgasm. They stayed interlocked together as the last flutters of shared pleasure washed over them. When he finally withdrew from her he rested on his elbow and stroked her hair away from her face. She could only imagine how exhausted she must look, she felt completely spent. She managed to give him a lazy smile and he kissed her one more time before wrapping himself around her for sleep. That night she slept more deeply and soundly than she had ever before. Having shared passion and then drifting off cradled in the arms of the man she loved. A small smile stayed on her lips even in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am what they made me! I'm sorry! They're going to send me to porn prison!

**Author's Note:**

> If this goes over well and y'all want some smut I can do another chapter of just that. Smut is actually my specialty.


End file.
